List of Armenian Patriarchs of Cilicia
Apostolic Succession of the Catholicos-Patriarch of Cilicia for Armenian Catholics Among the Armenians, Catholicos was originally a simple title for the principal bishop of the country who was subordinate to the See of Caesarea in Cappadocia. The bishops of Albania and Georgia, although independent on the Catholicos of Armenia, bore the same title. Apostolic Era The Apostolic Faith reaches Armenia, Bishops strive to uphold the faith there. 1. St. Thaddeus 43-66 2. St. Bartholomew 60-68 3. St. Zakaria 68-76 4. St. Zementus 76-81 5. St. Atirnerseh 81-97 6. St. Mousche 97-128 7. St. Schahen 128-154) 8. St. Schavarsch (154-175) 9. St. Ghevondius (175-193) 10. St. Mehroujan (230-260) Post-Gregory Armenia is Illuminated and the Armenian Church established. 11. St. Gregory the Illuminator 301-325 12. St. Aristakes I Parthian 325-333 13. St. Vertanes I Parthian 333-341 14. St. Houssik I Parthian 341-347 15. Paren I Aschtischat 348-352 16. St. Nerses I The Great 353-373 17. Sahak I of Manazkert 373-377 18. Zaven I of Manazkert 377-381 19. Aspourakes of Manazkert 381-386 20. St. Sahak I The Great 387-439 21. St. Hovsep I of Hoghotzim 440-452 22. Melitus I of Manazkert 452-456 23. Movses I of Manazkert 456-461 24. St. Gut I of Araheze 461-478 25. St. Hovhannes I Mandakouni 478-490 26. Babken I of Othmous 490-515 27. Samuel I of Ardzke 516-526 28. Mousche I of Ailaberk 526-534 29. Sahak II of Ouhki 534-539 30. Kristapor I of Tiraritch 539-545 31. Ghevont I of Erast 545-548 Post-Chalcedon The Monophysite Schism is formalized: Catholicoi vary for or against Chalcedon 32. Nerses II of Bagrevand 548-557 33. Hovhannes II Gabeghian 557-574 34. Movses II of Eghivart 574-607 35. Abraham I of Aghbatank 607-615 36. Comitas I of Aghtzik 615-628 37. Kristapor II Apahouni 628-630 38. Yezer I of Parajcnakert 630-641 39. Nersess Ill of Ischkhan 641-661 40. Anastasius I of Akori 661-667 41. Israel I of Othmous 667-677 42. Sahak III of Tzorapor 677-703 43. Eghia I of Ardjcsch 703-717 44. St. Hovhannes III of Otzoun 717-728 45. David I of Aramonk 728-741 46. Tirdat I of Othmous 741-764 47. Tirdat II of Dasnavork 764-767 48. Sion I of Bavonk 767-775 49. Yessai I of Eghipatrouschc 775-788 50. Stepanos I of Douinc 788-790 51. Hovab I of Douinc 790-791 52. Soghomon I of Garni 791-792 53. Gueorg I of Oschakan 792-795 54. Hovsep II of Parpi 795-806 55. David II of Gagagh 806-833 56. Hovhannes IV of Ova 833-855 57. Zakaria I of Tzak 855-877 58. Gueorg II of Garni 878-898 59. St. Maschtotz I of Eghivart 898-899 60. Hovhannes V of Draskhonakert 899-931 61. Stepanos II Rischtouni 931-932 62. Theodoros I Rischtouni 932-938 63. Yeghische I Rischtouni 938-943 64. Anania I of Moks 943-967 65. Vahan I Suni 967-969 66. Stepanos III of Sevan 969-971 67. Khatchik I Arscharouni 972-992 68. Sarkis I of Sevan 992-1019 69. Petros I Guetadartz 1019-1054 70. Khatchik II of Ani 1054-1060 moved to Cilicia Catholical seat moved to Cilicia Union with Holy See Rome is re-established 71. Grigor II Vikaiasser 1065-1105 72. Barsegh I of Ani 1105-1113 73. Grigor III Pahlavouni 1113-1166 74. St. Nerses IV Schnorhali 1166-1173 75. Grigor IV Tegha 1173-1193 76. Grigor V Karavege 1193-1194 77. Grigor VI Apirat 1194-1203 78. Hovhannes VI Medzabaro 1203-1221 79. Constantine I of Bartzrberd 1221-1267 80. Hacob I of Kla 1267-1286 81. Constantine II Pronagortz 1286-1289 82. Stepanos IV of Rhomkla 1290-1293 83. Grigor VII of Anavarza 1293-1307 84. Constantine III of Caesarea 1307-1322 85. Constantine IV of Lambron 1322-1326 86. Hacob II of Tarsus 1327-1341 87. Mekhitar I of Grner 1341-1355 88. Mesrob I of Ardaze 1359-1372 89. Constantine V of Sis 1372-1374 90. Poghos I of Sis 1374-1377 91. Theodoros II of Cilicia 1377-1392 92. Karapet I of Keghy 1393-1408 93. Hacob III of Sis 1408-1411 94. Grigor VIII Khantzoghat 1411-1416 95. Poghos II of Garni 1416-1429 96. Constantine VI of Vahka 1429-1439 97. Grigor IX Moussabeguian 1439-1441 Etchmiadzin Schism The Etchmiadzin Schism: the original succession of Catholicoi continue in Cilicia 98. Grigor I. Moussabeguian 1441-1450 99. Garabed Yevtogatsi 1446-1477 100. Stepanos Saratsortsi 1475-1483 101. Hovhannes I Andiokatsi 1483-1488 102. Hovhannes II Tulgurantsi 1489-1525 103. Hovhannes III Kilistsi 1525-1539 104. Simeon Zeitountsi 1539-1545 105. Ghazar Zeitountsi 1545-1577 106. Toros Sisetsi 1578-1553 107. Khachadour I Chorig 1553-1558 108. Khachadour II Zeitountsi 1560-1584 109. Azaria I Jughayetsi 1584-1601 110. Hovhannes IV Aintabtsi 1602-1621 111. Bedros I Gargaretsi* 1602-1608 112. Minas Gonnetsi 1621-1632 113. Simeon II Sebastiatsi 1633-1648 114. Nerses Sebastiatsi 1648-1654 115. Toros II Sebastiatsi 1654-1657 116. Khachadour III Sebastiatsi 1657-1677 117. Sahak I Meykhaneji 1677-1683 118. Azaria II Gargaretsi 1683-1686 119. Grigor II Adanatsi 1686-1695 120. Asdvadzadour Sasuntsi 1695-1703 121. Madteos Gesaratsi 1703-1705 122. Hovhannes V Hajentsi 1705-1721 123. Grigor III Gesaratsi 1721/2-1729 124. Ghougas Sisetsi Atchabahian 1731-1737 re-union The Renewed Patriarchate: Armenian Catholics choose autonomy to definitively re-unite with Catholic Church 127. Abraham Peter Ardzivian 1737-1749 128. Jacob Peter Hovsepian 1749-1753 129. Michael Peter Kasparian 1753-1780 130. Basil Peter Avkadian 1780-1788 131. Gregory Peter Kupelian 1788-1812 132. Gregory Peter II Djeranian 1812-1841 133. Jacob Peter II Holassian 1841-1843 134. Gregory Peter III Derasdvazadourian 1843-1866 135. Anthony Peter Hassoun 1866-1880 136. Stephen Peter Azarian 1881-1899 137. Paul Peter Emmanuelian 1899-1904 138. Paul Peter II Sabbaghian 1904-1910 139. Paul Peter III Terzian 1910-1931 140. Avedis Peter Arpiarian 1931-1937 141. Gregory Peter IV Aghagianian 1937-1962 142. Ignatius Peter Batanian 1962-1976 143. Hemaiag Peter Guediguian 1976-1982 144. John Peter Kasparian 1982-1999 145. Nerses Peter Tarmouni 1999-2015 146. Krikor Bedros XX Gabroyan 2015–present Category:Lists Category:Armenian Catholic Church